


Drabbles of the Three Demons and the Little Devil

by KiriharaYukari



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriharaYukari/pseuds/KiriharaYukari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots of Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi with Akaya. Not sure how many chapters there will be so I will update the chapter number as I write. Majority of the stories would probably be YukiKiri. May also throw in some platinum pair stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The School Play

**Author's Note:**

> Akaya and Yukimura are in a relationship, but what happens when Yukimura sees a certain member get too close to his baby devil?
> 
> Disclaimer: Image does not belong to me.  
> Image source:  
> 幸赤つめ  
> Pixiv ID: 47654183  
> Member: むく

Akaya wasn't too sure how they ended up like this. Last he remembered, he was practicing for the upcoming play that they were doing for the school festival. The play was set in the context of the military, where Yukimura was the highest ranking officer, while Akaya was his assistant. Yukimura's role was an abusive superior, while Akaya played the obedient assistant, much to his annoyance. But the senpai-tachi saw it as a fitting role for little Akaya, since he seemed to always listen to his buchou.

Yukimura had already called it a day, and most of the members of the tennis club had already packed up and left. Even Yanagi and Sanada had already gone home. Yet Yukimura had insisted that Akaya stay to practice with him one last time. Alone. Just the two of them. In the changing rooms. And they had somehow ended up stuck in this one scene, where Yukimura was supposed to shout at Akaya for not being able to complete the task that was assigned to him. 

Except that it didn't quite go as they planned, because Yukimura had other ideas. This was how Akaya found himself roughly shoved onto the ground, the papers which he had been holding as a prop getting scattered all over. Yukimura sat on top of him, preventing the smaller boy from getting up. This resulted in a very agitated Akaya. 

"Oi buchou! Get off!" The younger one growled in irritation, especially after seeing the triumphant smirk on Yukimura's face. It was a known fact to Yukimura that Akaya hated being held back. But this made the slightly sadistic buchou want to do it even more. His boyfriend was really cute when he was irritated after all. 

Yukimura let out a small chuckle. "You're really feisty today aren't you?" He let his hand slide down to Akaya's chest, slowly undoing the buttons on the other's uniform, sliding his hand in to caress the other's well-built chest. He heard a sharp inhale of breath and chuckled before getting off to flip Akaya onto his back to straddle him. 

"You must feel pretty warm wearing that uniform, let me get it off for you, Akaya~" His voice was sweet and almost angelic, causing a shiver to run down Akaya's spine. Yukimura's skillful hands quickly unbuttoned all the buttons on the uniform, exposing the small but well built body of the other. He sealed off whatever protests Akaya had with a kiss on the lips, slowly coaxing Akaya into kissing him back as he ran his hands along his chest, occasionally giving his buds a squeeze or a twist. 

"You know, you're really adorable like this, Akaya~" He cooed as he caressed his boyfriend's face, momentarily breaking the kiss. Akaya's face was flushed, his breaths had turned into small pants and his eyes half lidded. It was definitely a sight to see. Akaya couldn't even speak properly, being overwhelmed by all the sensations. He was squirming and writhing, his body tensing under Yukimura as the other male continued his ministrations. His green eyes were no longer visible, shut tight with pleasure.

Noticing this, Yukimura slowed down slightly, whispering soothingly into Akaya's ear. "There there, little devil, its alright, just relax..." He rubbed Akaya's chest in circular motions until the smaller boy relaxed. 

"Yukimura...buchou..." The smaller boy called out, but it turned into a breathy moan as Yukimura latched onto a particular sensitive spot on his neck, nipping and sucking until he left a mark.

"Don't ever let Niou get so close to you again. You're mine, Akaya." A possessive growl escapes the captain, and Akaya could only whimper in response, being completely at the mercy of the other male. "I'm going to claim you right here."

 


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three demons have to take care of the baby devil. In this story Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi act more like big brothers to Akaya than seniors. Written in the context where Akaya has grown so close to the three demons that they treat each other as friends more than anything.

Kirihara Akaya was the baby of the team. Of course the senpai-tachi never said it out loud, since the second year would make a big fuss out of it, but ever since the first day when the kid challenged the three demons to a match, they had taken a liking to the little guy. No matter how many times he was knocked down, he only got up stronger, driven by his ambition to become Rikkaidai's number one and defeat the three demons.

But that cannot happen if the boy can't make it to club because of supplementary lessons. And thus Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi had decided to help the boy out. They were at Akaya's house, helping him revise his schoolwork. But with Akaya's extremely short attention span when it comes to anything studies-related, the third years had to try to discipline the little seaweed head. 

A few bribes of sweets, a few shouts of "TARUNDORU!" and a few kind encouragements later, Akaya was finally truly exhausted, and the senpai-tachi felt that he deserved a proper break. 

"Ah I'm exhausted!" Akaya exclaimed as he lay down on the floor of his room. Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi only watched in amusement, being seated on the floor at the three other sides of the table, working on their own homework while helping Akaya. 

Yukimura put down the pen he was writing with and got up to place himself behind Akaya, gently lifting Akaya's head to rest it on his lap. His ran his fingers through the soft, black locks on the younger boy's head. "You did well, Aka-chan~" Yukimura praised as he ruffled Akaya's hair, the exhausted boy shifting his head to look at Yukimura directly, mouthing a shy "Thanks..."

"You were 28.73% more productive than usual today, Akaya, I think that is a great improvement." Came the data master's reply. Akaya gave Yanagi a pout.

"Yanagi-senpai, do you really have to calculate everything every single time?" Akaya questions as he got up to sit in Yukimura's lap, like he always does when he was tired or in need of some company. Yukimura only chuckled and affectionately placed his arms around the younger boy. 

"TARUNDORU! How are we supposed to track your progress otherwise, Akaya?" Came the booming voice of the terrifying Sanada-fukubuchou. This caused little Akaya to jump in surprise and the kind Yukimura-buchou responded by gently ruffling the other's hair to calm him down. 

"There's no need to shout, Genichirou, it's not like Aka-chan has done anything wrong." Yukimura chided softly, but the authority was still clear in his voice. Buchou was buchou after all. "Come on now, Aka-chan, back to work, we can go out for ice-cream after this." He smiled as he shifted the smaller-framed boy off his lap, before getting back to his own place.

"Do I have too..." Whined Akaya as he slumped down on the table. This only earned him a poke to the side from Yanagi and a smack on the head-with a rolled up worksheet- by Sanada. Akaya yelped in response, earning a chuckle from Yukimura. "Now now, don't bully little Aka-chan~"

"Hey I'm not little!"

"According to my data, you are merely 168cm tall, which is slightly below average for boys your age."

"Akaya, I suggest that you not argue with Renji."

"The faster you finish your work, the faster you get your ice-cream, Aka-chan."

"Fine, fine, I'll study!"

With three demons, controlling the little devil isn't too difficult after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever numbers and facts in this fic are purely random. Hope that they didn't go too out of character.


	3. Child of God vs Devil Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaya plays against Yukimura for the first time prior to his defeat as a first year. How will it play out? Hints of the three demons x Akaya. Hurt/comfort, senpai-tachi being nice.

Yukimura threw his jersey onto the nearby bench, stepping into the court where his opponent was already waiting for him. Akaya was ready, met Yukimura's ocean blue eyes with his own apple green ones. It had been a long time since Yukimura played against the youngest regular, but he was to be their future captain, so he saw the need to train the boy. On the other hand, Akaya was beyond excited for the match. He hadn't had a chance to play Yukimura since his crushing defeat prior to joining the tennis club. Today was the day he would win, he had told himself. 

Sanada played the referee for the match, while Yanagi simply observed, a pen and notebook in hand, ready to take down valuable data. 

"1 set match. Yukimura to serve!" 

Upon the call, Yukimura threw the ball up and hits a strong, fast serve. If Akaya were still a first year, he probably would not have been able to respond to the serve. No one has ever taken a game from Yukimura, and Akaya was determined to be the first. Compared to the match during his first year, Akaya had greatly improved, considering that he was able to maintain a rally with Yukimura. 

By the fifth game, Yukimura was leading 4 games to 1. Yukimura was barely sweating, which was a huge contrast to Akaya, who was perspiring and panting. The pressure while playing against Yukimura was huge, and the mental burden was translating into physical stress on his body. He watched closely as Yukimura served once more, and he returned the ball when it flew over to his side of the court. He returned it perfectly, except...

He could not feel it. The impact of the ball hitting his racket. He could not feel it. Yips tennis. Akaya knew about it, but he could never have imagined it to be this intimidating. However, this was the match he had been waiting for, and he was not about to let it end like this. The tenacious boy pressed on, returning each shot that Yukimura sent over. He returned them, no matter how many times he had to do it, until...

His vision went black. At that, the younger boy dropped to the ground, the sound of the racket clattering and the thump causing Yanagi to look up with open eyes, before rushing over to Akaya's side. His eyes were unfocused, indicating that he still could not see and his breathing was fast and uneven. Hyperventilation. 

"Oi Akaya! Are you alright?" A slightly worried fukubuchou came down the referee's chair to observe Akaya's condition. Yanagi supported his back so that he was seated properly and was trying to calm the boy down. "Akaya, don't panic, calm down. Slow down your breathing and try to relax. Yips is only temporary, your senses will return soon." 

Yukimura was the last one to have come to Akaya's side among the three. Akaya probably wouldn't be able to feel much of it yet, but Yukimura sat down beside him and stroked his hair. "Shhhhh, its okay Akaya, just calm down...there, there..."

It was only after around 10 minutes that Akaya regained his senses. He blinked his green eyes back into focus, only to be met with the sight of his senpai watching his with concern etched on their faces. His hand went to grip his tennis racket, trying to get used to being able to feel again.

Seeing that the young regular was okay, the three let out a sigh of relief, but what came next made their heart ache. 

"Sanada-fukubuchou...please hit me. I lost." The voice that said this sounded bitter and completely devoid of any hope or fighting spirit. 

Sanada said nothing, only raising his arm. Akaya closed his eyes and braced himself. But the slap that he expected never came. Instead, Sanada had held Akaya's chin to force him to look directly at him. "You improved, so there is not reason to hit you," came the short and simple reply, though the seriousness was broken when Sanda showed a rare gesture of affection by ruffling Akaya's hair.

"Yes, your speed and power have increased by 39.43% and 34.23%, I think its a big jump. You played well." Renji said as he nodded in agreement with Sanada. "And you took a game from me, how about being proud of that?" Came Yukimura's kind and gentle voice as he too ruffled Akaya's hair affectionately with a slight chuckle.   
  
"Genichirou, Renji, how about we treat little Akaya for dinner today? I think he deserves a reward for his improvement." 

Yanagi nodded in response, while Sanada gave a quiet reply of "Whatever you say, Seiichi."

"Wah! Arigato, senpai!" Akaya called out happily as his usual cheerfulness came back. He got up from the ground along with the other three regulars as they headed towards the changing room. 

"Now don't get too full of yourself, Akaya. I gathered some good data today and you will have a new training menu by next practice." Said Yanagi as he flipped through the pages of his notebook. 

"Awww Yanagi-senpai, did you really have to spoil the mood?" came a whine, before it was covered up by the bright laughter of four boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter. I had this idea stuck in my head for such a long time that I needed to get it out but I really don't know how to describe tennis matches with great detail.


	4. YukiKiri fluffiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No particular plot, written because my Akaya muse is feeling extremely lonely since my Yukimura is sick and cannot come online. Set in a scenario where Akaya and Yukimura are already dating.

"Yukimura-buchouuuuuuu" Came the whine as Akaya laid down and rested his head in Seiichi's lap, looking up at him with the best puppy eyes he could muster. 

Seiichi looked down at the younger boy with an exasperated but fond smile. He was almost done with his administrative work as the tennis club's captain anyway, it wouldn't hurt to take a break, right? He couldn't exactly resist those big, apple green eyes staring straight at him and the small pout tugging at the younger boy's lips. 

"What is it, Akaya?" Yukimura asked as he absently patted and ran his fingers through the younger boy's soft raven hair. He had a good idea what the younger boy wanted, since he always seemed to demand for his precious buchou's attention, let's see, every 5 minutes on average? 

"Pay more attention to me buchouuuu", came the whine and an adorable pout was found its way onto Akaya's lips. Yukimura was more than used to this already. Without another word, Yukimura picked up Akaya with both hands and rested him in his lap, wrapping his arms possessively around the smaller boy before placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Better? My little baby demon?" Yukimura asked as he places another kiss on the other's cheek, causing him to giggle, which would seem almost out of character for those who have seen him on the courts. But the regulars of Rikkaidai all knew that Akaya was really more of a normal kid than he seems. 

Akaya cuddles up to Yukimura and nuzzles his cheek. "Yep~! A lot better!" He answered with a grin.

Sometimes, they just enjoy spending time in each other's presence, without a worry in the world.


End file.
